Silent Indications
by roxasora225
Summary: A group of friends witness mysterious ongoings at school, and have to figure out who how and why this person is trying to disrupt their piece. A who done it type story, similar to the game "Clue" and the movie "Minor Details"


**Silent Indications**

By: Colin Elroy

Thunder and lightning frighteningly crashed causing chaos to roam the halls of Crayton Way High School. The lights flickered on and off showing that the terrible storm outside wasn't about to stop. The roar and pounding of the rain that fell was louder than ever before, and the dreaded wind howled through the darkened sky. It was as if the storm had just appeared out of nowhere.

A loud voice echoed throughout the enormous school trying to express a sense of composure. "Please everyone calm down, it's just a storm. Everything will be fine!" As the voice traveled down the long corridors it bounced off of each dorm room in them as well.

"Oww! Man, Mr. Harland can be so earsplitting at times." Colin (a blonde haired, tall, nineteen year old, comedic senior) let out as he went on reading his book. "Haha yeah, Mr. Harland is such a geek. I'm just glad no one else is our principal," Veronica (a short, fourteen year old, long brown haired, tomboyish girl) responded. "Yeah but I think our science teacher would be a pretty cool principal too," Shane (a blonde haired, tall, eighteen year old, outgoing boy and Colin's roommate) replied. They all agreed.

A knock came to the door, and there entered Honey (a twelve year old, friendly, funny, short, dark brown haired girl) and her roommate Larissa (a twelve year old, childish, short, longish brown haired, laughable girl). "Sorry we're late; we got caught up in all of the craziness out there." "Yeah a bunch of really annoying girls came running down the halls screaming their heads off; they're being really big babies about this storm," Larissa added. "That's okay, so what movie do you guys want to watch?" Shane asked. "Oh how about an action movie!" Honey responded. "Okay cool, but just let me finish this book first," Colin told them.

"What? Come on man, a book?" "Yeah it's called All Time Shocking Sick Actions!" "Colin that's just gross," Veronica let out, but she couldn't help but to peek at what the book held. The book enticed every one of the five friends to peer inside, but once they did they couldn't get the images out of their heads. "Haha this book is awesome, why can't more books be like this?" Colin asked. "Maybe because most people don't like those kinds of disturbing things like you!" Honey said with a laugh. They all chuckled and went on to watch Avatar.

Early next morning the five friends headed down to the kitchen to get some breakfast before heading to class, but they noticed something that was very disappointing. While walking towards the cafeteria Shane observed a sign on the Library door that read: "Due to certain circumstances the library will be closed down to make room for sporting equipment and cheerleading practice." A bunch of the students in the school came down to demand that this not be instated, but nothing could be done to help fix the problem. The library would be no more.

"This is insane; I can't believe they would do something like this." Honey spilled out as she paced in a circular fashion. "I know, books are a key to almost everything." Larissa added. "Oh come on guys, it's not that bad. Just think: no more book reports!" Veronica tried to cheer them up. They all gave a laugh, but it didn't take long for the hatred to come back. "Some one has to do something about this; this needs to change!" Colin yelled out. "WO man, settle down," Shane replied.

"Ah if it isn't the loser club," Addie (a rich, snobby, sixteen year old girl) said rudely as she came around the corner. "Haha nice one Addie!" Sophi (Addie's best friend) answered back. "Why don't you two just leave us alone?" Larissa retorted. "Haha you are all so stupid; and now your precious book room is all ours." "Just get out of here!" Honey and Colin responded together. "Why don't you make us?" Sophi came back. "Okay, how about taking some of this!" and Veronica kicked the girls and shoved them into the wall. The two cheerleaders ran off screaming in pain. "You'll pay for that! I Promise!" and Addie's voice trailed off.

"Can you believe how mean they are? They think just because they're rich they can do what ever they want and get away with it." "Yeah, well we'll deal with them later; we've got to get to class." Larissa told them. And so the five friends strolled down the walkway towards Mr. Jefferson's Science Class. The final bell rang just as they entered the room, but something was different. It looked as though the science lab had turned into an evil genius' laboratory; with dark red and purple black lights surrounding the room, it seemed as though this day was going to get interesting.

"Good morning my apprentices; today we will be learning how to create scary Halloween effects!" Mr. Jefferson spoke in a creepy voice. "Haha I told you Mr. Jefferson was awesome," Shane told his friends. "Awesome, how about lame, this stuff is dumb; just like you, and plus it's not even Halloween." Addie whispered. "Um was he talking to you?" Honey retorted. But Addie didn't reply. "Now, does anyone here know how to create a smoke effect?" Only one student raised his hand. "Yes Tyler, do you know?" Tyler answered Mr. Jefferson's question with a quick and simple reply, "Yes." "Well could you please tell us what ingredients you would need to make this effect?"

Tyler stood up and told everyone that you would need a combined mixture of Potassium Nitrate and Sugar. "That's correct, good job Tyler." Tyler sat back down and started to look through his science book to try to discover something new that he had not seen before. "Man, Tyler is such a nerd," Colin whispered. But his words were just loud enough for Tyler to hear. "Thanks a lot Colin; you know I've been picked on all of my life. People have always been calling me nerd, or geek, or four eyes and you know what? I'm sick and tired of it! All of you people that make fun of me are going to get what's coming to you…you'll see."

Colin laughed off Tyler's warning, and just went on listening to Mr. Jefferson speak about the neat Halloween effects. Once class was over, the five friends headed down towards the lounge area. When they arrived, they saw that the football players were all out and wandering around. "Why are all of these pricks here?" Honey asked her friends. "Who are you calling a prick, you freak?" Jason (a tough, eighteen year old, football player) shouted as he grabbed Honey's arm. "Hey let her go, you big ass!" Veronica shouted immediately. "What are you going to do about it, you're just a puny girl." Then out of nowhere Veronica kneed Jason in the stomach and tackled him to the floor. Jason lay there as the other football players stared in awe.

"Now get out of here, and never lay a finger on any one of my friends again!" Jason got up and limped away. "Don't even think this is over," Jason coughed up. The five friends watched as Jason left, and then applauded Veronica for her brave action. "Are you alright?" Larissa asked Honey. "Yeah I'm fine, but I can't believe he did that to me." "Don't worry Honey; Jason won't mess with you again." Veronica told her firmly. "Thanks Veronica, for everything." "Don't worry about it, when my friends are in need I'll always be there to help them."

Night came on fast, and time was getting late. It had reached around eight o'clock and the dinner bell had just rung. Everyone gathered in the kitchen for a hot meal, and to converse about what had happened during the day. Shane, Larissa, Honey, Veronica and Colin all sat down at one of the long grey tables in the middle of the room and began to speak quietly. They couldn't believe how many threats they had received by other people. Two people; Addie and Jason, had threatened Veronica, and another one came from Tyler towards Colin. They thought that nothing else could have made the day any worse.

About thirty or so minutes later Shane announced that he was tired and that he wanted to get to bed, and told the group that they should meet back up down by the lounge area. They agreed, and the group headed to their rooms. As night trickled on and dawn shown brightly, everything seemed peaceful. Birds were chirping and kids were playing outside in the nice warm weather on this beautiful Saturday morning. Around ten o'clock the group of friends met at their predetermined destination to hang out and talk.

As they gathered together around one of the small couches, a football player and his friends were tossing one of their practice balls back and forth to try to get ready for one of their biggest games. But without thinking they threw the ball and hit Larissa in the head which made her stumble and fall into the schools' bulletin board, making everything fall off and scatter around the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you? Take your asses outside; didn't you realize you could hurt someone?" Shane forced out.

The football players ignored Shane, but eventually left the room to go to a meeting. "Are you alright Larissa?" Honey asked with concern. "Yeah fine, but come on, how many times are we going to have to take their crap?" "I don't know, but hopefully not for much longer." Honey answered. As Larissa was helped up off of the floor, the friends decided to help clean up the mess that the football players made with the bulletin board. They grabbed up the pieces of paper and started to tack them back on until Shane noticed that one of the pieces of paper had a peculiar message written on it.

"Hey guys check this out." Shane told them with alarm. As they looked down towards the piece of paper they could see a message that seemed like a warning.

be fast or be slow

that's All up to you

if you don't hurt them

they will not hurt you

"What does that mean? What is this some kind of joke?" Colin asked. "I don't know, but I don't like it." Veronica answered. "Oh come on guys, this is probably for some play, or poetry class, or something. It could mean anything." Honey guessed. "Yeah we have no idea what this could be for; we shouldn't get mixed up in something we have no knowledge of." Larissa let out. "Yeah, but what if it does mean something? I'm going to hold on to this just in case." And so Veronica took the note and shoved it into her pocket to make sure she wouldn't lose it.

Later on that evening around four o'clock a woman came running down the hall yelling, "Where are they? What happened to them? Someone must know!" Everyone was wondering what she meant, but they had no idea. "Where are they? Please someone help me find them!" The young woman was screaming out in fear, but still no one knew what she was talking about. It made no sense to anyone why she was crying out in horror. The woman headed towards the principal's office to inform him of what was going on, but she must have thought it too scary to tell anyone else because her mouth stayed sealed.

"I wonder who that was." Larissa asked confusedly. "I have no idea, but she's probably going to the nut house." Colin answered sarcastically. "What do you think she meant by "THEY"?" Honey asked. "Hmm, I don't know, but it seemed really important." Veronica replied. They tried to figure out the woman's message, but still nothing came to mind.

A few more hours had passed and the five friends had in due course forgotten all about the crazy woman who had come screaming down the halls. Although most of the group had disregarded the mysterious message that they had found on the bulletin board, Veronica still felt that something strange was going on, and she seemed to think that the awkward woman was somehow a part of it. "Hey guys do you think that that woman had anything to do with that weird message we found earlier?" Veronica asked as she sat down staring at the note. "Really, come on Veronica how can you still be on this subject. As we said earlier, we have no idea what that note could have been about." Shane responded with a look of annoyance.

"Yeah well, I just hope you're right." Veronica replied. "Don't worry; everything is going to be fine." The hour was now eleven o'clock and the five friends decided that they should go and get some rest. As each of them entered their dorm rooms they jumped into bed and slowly drifted to sleep. The next morning a weird noise could be heard coming from inside of the vents in the school's hallways. "What is that?" Colin asked while yawning. "I don't know, but it sounds like…" "AHHHHH!" A scream came from down the hall near Addie's room. "AHH! Help me! Help! BEES!" It WAS Addie, she was screaming for help. The noise was coming from a large amount of bees.

"Hey what's going on?" Honey and Larissa asked as they met up with Colin and Shane in the middle of the hallway. "Look out! There are bees everywhere!" Colin yelled out as the girls asked. The bees were everywhere; they were flying in and out of dorm rooms stinging anyone that made them fear for their lives. "Hey guys what's going on?" Veronica showed up just as everyone was running away trying to get as far from the attack as possible. "RUN! There are like a million bees roaming the school!" Veronica looked in fear as people were getting stung and scattering in all directions.

"I have got to get out of here, NOW!" Shane told them as they all stood there looking at the catastrophe. "You guys don't understand; I'm severely allergic to bee stings." So the group agreed and started to run from the harmful act. They made it to the front doors of the school, but while trying to manage to run from the bees Shane couldn't help but to try to ward them off and was stung on the neck. "Help me, hel…" Shane's voice started to shrivel and his body started to shake. "Someone call an ambulance NOW!" Larissa yelled out.

The medics came as soon as possible and got there just in time to help Shane start breathing regularly again. Informing his friends that he would have to go to the hospital, the medics assured them that Shane was going to be fine, but it would take some time for him to recover and so he wouldn't be back for a while. Many more of the kids also had to be taken to the hospital because of this tragic incident including Addie, although, her stings weren't as severe." How could this have happened?" Larissa asked with worry. "I don't know, but whoever or whatever happened to let these bees escape into our school is up to something." Colin answered.

"Wait a second!" Veronica shouted as she remembered something. "The message, it WAS a warning!" Veronica dug into her pants pocket and pulled out the note.

be fast or be slow

that's All up to you

if you don't hurt them

they will not hurt you

"If you don't hurt them, they will not hurt you. That's the saying that people tell you about bees. I don't think that this was an accident guys, I think someone did this on purpose." Veronica told them with fear in her eyes. The four friends couldn't believe it; was someone really doing this on purpose? And what were their intentions?

A few days had gone by and nothing unusual had happened since the bees had been set loose. Although Colin, Honey, Larissa and Veronica were still worried about Shane, they were even more worried that something even worse was going to happen. Within a couple of hours the lunch bell had rung and the four friends once again gathered at one of the long tables in the cafeteria. "So who do you think let the bees loose in the school?" Colin asked. "I don't know, but who ever it was could strike again at any moment and make something even worse happen." Larissa answered. "I don't know guys the person who did that hasn't done anything suspicious in a couple of days now, so maybe it's over." Honey responded. "I don't know maybe you're right Honey, but I still feel nervous." Veronica let out.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure everything is going to be fine." Honey told her as she stuffed a fork full of mashed potatoes into her mouth. "Yeah I guess I should have a positive attitude." "Uhh hu, Uhh hu." Honey was choking, and she couldn't breathe. Larissa saw this and jumped up and threw her arms around Honey's chest and started to give her the Heimlich Maneuver. Within a few seconds Larissa was able to get the object unclogged from Honey's throat.

Honey began panting as hard and as fast as she could. "Are you alright?" Colin asked Honey. Honey couldn't respond but pointed down towards the table. The friends looked in terror to see that a folded up piece of paper lay at the spot where Honey had coughed up. "You don't think…?" Veronica asked in horror. "No way, that's impossible. That can't be what we think it is. Nuh uh no way!" Larissa said in a tone of unbelief.

Colin picked up the wet paper and began to unfold it. As he opened the closed piece, he couldn't believe his eyes. "What does it say Colin?" the girls all asked in unison. "It says…"

you've made me mad

it's Time to pay

while you choke

i laugh away

"I knew this wasn't over!" Veronica yelled. "Someone is up to something!" "Yeah maybe, but who could have put the note in Honey's food? And what does the note mean?" Colin asked. "I don't know, but we have to do something." Larissa told them. "You're right Larissa, someone has to do something. So let's go and talk somewhere more private." Colin told the girls.

So the gang gathered up their things and headed towards Honey and Larissa's dorm room. When they got there they all sat down in a circle to try to come up with some idea of what the new note meant and to try to figure out who the culprit was. "So we have two notes now, one note which warned us about bees, but we didn't really know what it was about. And now we have this new note which we need to work out." Honey told them.

Veronica gathered up the new note and showed it to the group. They all read it with an open mind, and each of them thought of different ideas of what the note could mean. "Hey look at the third line in the note. While you choke, what if the person who's doing this is going to try to choke everyone when their asleep?" "No way Larissa, there's no possible way one person could try to choke everyone in the school. Plus even if they did try to do that I'm sure someone would notice." Veronica told her. "Well what if the person was to put something in the school's food like they did to me?" Honey asked. "That's a more reasonable plot, but I think people would notice that too." Colin told her.

About an hour had gone by and although the four friends still hadn't come up with any good ideas of what the note could mean, they did come up with a few suspects. "Okay so we have Sophi, Tyler, and Jason so far. Is there anyone else we're missing?" Colin asked. "Not that I know of, but I still don't see why Sophi would want to hurt her own best friend." Larissa conveyed. "It's simple, Addie is the head cheerleader, and Sophi could want to get back at her for stealing her spot." Honey suggested. "Yeah and the other two guys already threw out threats to Colin and me. So tomorrow we'll check out their rooms to see if they're hiding anything suspicious." Veronica informed them.

They all agreed and decided to split up into three groups. Colin would check Jason's room, Honey would check out Sophi's room, and Veronica and Larissa would check out Tyler's room.

The next day the four friends met up in the lounge area and proceeded with their plan of action. Colin headed up towards Jason's room which was on the fourth floor. Veronica and Larissa wandered off to Tyler's room, and Honey casually strolled on to Sophi and Addie's room which was on the second floor. As far as they knew none of the suspects would be in their rooms. They couldn't have picked a better day to check the suspects' rooms because Tyler was at a school staff meeting because his dad worked at the school, Jason had football practice, and Sophi had cheerleading practice.

Colin looked all around Jason's room, peeking through dressers and closets, but he couldn't find a single thing to put Jason to the scene of the crime. Meanwhile Larissa and Veronica were up in Tyler's room trying to see if they could find anything suspicious, but in their act they only found an awkward assortment of sweater vests and dress pants which led to nothing. Last but not least Honey headed to Sophi's room to see if she could find anything peculiar.

When Honey got to Sophi and Addie's room, she started to rummage through the closets and under the bed to try to notice anything at all that would lead her to believe that Sophi was the culprit. As she was tearing up the area Honey could hear a familiar voice coming towards the room. "Ah, it feels good to be back. I'm just glad I didn't end up like that geek Shane." Addie let out as she walked towards the door to her room.

Honey was frightened; she didn't know what to do. All she could think of was to hide under the bed, but thought that Addie might notice her from the mess she made. "Oh no, I've got to get out of here!" Honey thought quietly to herself as she lay silently under Addie's bed. The door flung open and Addie couldn't believe what a mess her room looked like. "What the hell happened in here? Did Sophi throw a party without me? If she did she's so going to pay!" As Addie finished complaining she hurried off to go find Sophi and ask her what had happened while she was gone.

Once Addie left, Honey rushed as fast as she could out of the room and ran to the cafeteria where she soon met up with her friends. "So did anyone find anything useful?" Larissa asked. "Not me, all I found was some cleats, trophies, and other sports crap." Colin told them. "Yeah we didn't do too hot either. All we found were weird dress clothes." Veronica answered. "Yeah same here, I couldn't find anything either, but I nearly had a run in with Addie." Honey informed them. "Well at least she didn't catch you!" Larissa said with a spark.

"Yeah you were lucky she didn't… Wait a minute do you smell something?" Colin asked with an uneasy look on his face. "Hey, yeah it smells like…" And out of nowhere a huge cloud of smoke came rushing into the room. "What is th...uhh hu uhh hu. The smoke was making people choke and gag. "We've got to get out of here!" Larissa told them while trying to cover her mouth. Everyone headed as far away from the gigantic smoke cloud as fast as they could, but again many of the kids had to be taken to the hospital to have clean air put back in their system to clear out the harmful gas.

The four friends ran back to Veronica's room to get away from what they had just witnessed. "Oh man, I don't believe this. The note. The message came true again. The smoke is what made everyone choke." Honey got out as she still tried to get a good heap of clean air. "Yeah you're right. The message did come true again. And I don't think this is the last we've heard from this…" A knock came to the door. "It's open!" Colin shouted. The door opened and there entered the groups good friend Shane.

"Hey Shane you're back!" Veronica yelled out. Everyone greeted Shane with open arms and was glad to see that he was back and better than ever. "So what just happened out their? They were telling me to get out of the school, but I saw you guys running in here and decided to follow you." "Here look at this." Larissa handed Shane the note and told him all about what had just happened and how they searched their classmates' rooms for clues.

"Wow, this person doesn't know when to stop." Shane let out. "Yeah and we have to stop them before they strike again. Honey told him. About fifteen minutes later another knock came to the door and there entered a man with a gas mask and a suit with a badge on it that said: E&S System Repair. The man informed them that they would need to exit the building so he and his crew could clean out the school. "Hey wait a minute don't I know you from somewhere?" Larissa asked the man. "There's no time for questions little girl, you need to get out of here now!" "But I swear I've seen you some…" But before she could finish they were pushed out of the school.

"Man, some people can be so rude." Veronica said with a look of disgust. "Yeah, I don't know why though but I swear that I've seen that guy before." Larissa told them. "He probably just has a familiar face, that's all." Colin replied. "Yeah maybe, but I still feel like I know him somehow." "Yeah well, we need to stop worrying about a familiar face and start worrying about where this person will strike next." Honey retorted. "Okay you guys, settle down. Soon enough we will find the perpetrator, and everything will go back to normal." Shane said calmly.

About thirty minutes later the workers had finally left and the school was once again safe to go inside. Once the kids were back in the building a loud voice came ringing over the school's speakers.

"Please everyone, return to your class schedules. Everything is going to be okay." Mr. Harland's voice seemed to have a crick in it; it seemed as though he was still scared that something else was going to happen.

Once the announcement was made everyone headed to their next class. "Ah man, I hate computer class." Honey cried out in discomfort. "Shane can you please help me!" Shane laughed and agreed to try to help her. As they entered the classroom their teacher, Mrs. Blake, notified the students that what they were to do in class was written on the board. The students got started on their project for the day which was to create a powerpoint project which educated people on how to use and what you could do with the internet.

Within about twenty or so minutes of the class, the teacher went over to the light switch and turned out the lights which made everything pitch black. "Why does she always turn out the lights when our projects are due?" Colin whispered to Veronica. "Haha I have no idea." She laughed. "Alright time's up, please stop what you're doing, and save you're projects to my folder." "Um, Mrs. Blake I think you need to turn the lights back on before we can do that." Larissa let her know. "Oh, haha, good thinking Larissa!" Mrs. Blake snorted.

Mrs. Blake once again flipped the switch and the teens were able to see again. "What the! What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asked as he looked back at his computer screen. The teens looked back at their screens and saw that another message was flashing on the screens of all of the computers in the room.

run away now

if you're a jock

for if you don't

you'll get a Shock

"Oh no not again!" Colin yelled out. "Who did this? Who is responsible for putting this up? This is not funny!" Mrs. Blake yelled out. Within minutes Mrs. Blake had called the principal to inform him of the incident that just happened, but he told her that he already knew about it. "What do mean you already know about it?" Mrs. Blake asked with confusion. "All of the computers in the school are connected; the message could have come from anywhere." Mr. Harland told her. "You have got to be kidding me, so you have no idea where it came from?" "No I don't, but somehow I'll find a way to figure out who did it."

"So what's the principal going to do about this?" Jason asked. "I don't know Jason, but he already knew about the message before I called him." The teens were confused, but Mrs. Blake informed them about how all of the computers in the school were connected. "You've got to be joking me, so you have no idea where it came from?" "No Jason, I'm sorry but I don't." "Oh that's just great; so there's a message that is directed towards football players like myself and you can't stop the freak that's doing this. Man, this school is bad at protecting the students."

"Dude Jason, you're acting like such a baby man, it's not cool." Derek (another football player) told him. "I don't care man; if this freak wants to play games with me, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get even. I'm not going to let this idiotic mad man get to me before I can do something about it."

The school bell rang and it was time to switch classes, but before they left Veronica made sure to print out a copy of the message which rest on everyone's computer screen. They headed once again to Mr. Jefferson's science class, and once they got there they could see that he had still not turned off the black lights that hung on the ceiling.

"Hey Larissa what's that on your jacket?" Veronica asked. Larissa looked over onto her shoulder and could see a ton of white speckles shining from the black light. "I don't know, but this isn't…" "Guys this is no time for fashion talk; we have to figure out what the new note means." Colin interrupted. The girls concurred and tried to figure out a way to get out of class.

"Um…Mr. Jefferson, can I be excused?" Veronica asked. "Well, um..." "Yeah can we go as well?" the four other friends asked in unison. "But don't you want to see what I've got planned for today?" Mr. Jefferson asked. "Don't worry, we'll catch up tomorrow." Honey responded. "Well, I guess I could let you go…" "Thanks Mr. Jefferson!" And the five friends left in a hurry.

They made it back to the dorm room as fast as they could. "Okay so we have three notes now, the first warned us about bees and the second warned us about choking which came from that strange smoke cloud, which somehow smelled similar to something. So now we need to figure out what this one means." Shane told them. Veronica pulled out the new note so the five could study it.

run away now

if you're a jock

for if you don't

you'll get a Shock

"Okay, now we know this message is going after jocks, but what else can we get from it?" Colin asked. "Oh no; I forgot my backpack in Mr. Jefferson's room!" Honey yelled out. "I'll be right back; you guys can fill me in when I get back." So Honey sped off to get her forgotten item, but the teens didn't stop with their conversation.

"Hey look at the last line of the message; you'll get a shock. What if this person is going to try to scare the jocks." Veronica thought. "I don't think so, the jocks are big guys, and I doubt they would be scared." Shane responded. "Yeah, but you saw Jason's reaction, he looked scared to me." Veronica retorted. "Yeah, but still." "okay guys calm down. What if this person is literally going to try to shock the jocks? I mean you know with electricity." Larissa thought. "How would that even be possible?" Colin asked. "I don't know; it was just a thought." Larissa responded.

About ten minutes had gone by, and Honey still wasn't back. The four friends were getting worried and wondered what could have happened to her; so they decided to go look for her. They checked first in Mr. Jefferson's class, but she wasn't there. They then checked around the cafeteria and lounge area, but still nothing; there wasn't a single sole wandering about. The only place left they could think of checking was her dorm room. So they headed back to the room, when out of nowhere Mr. Harland stopped them in the middle of the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?" "Well, we're looking for our friend Honey." Colin answered. "Oh I see, well come with me; I'll take you to her." So they followed their principal down to a room that was near his office. "She's in here." He opened the door and showed them. "What are you doing in here?" Shane asked. "The same thing you're doing. Staying in detention for wandering the halls out of class." Mr. Harland told them firmly. "Ah man, this sucks!" Colin let out. "Well maybe next time you'll do as you're told."

Mr. Harland shut the door and went back into his office. "Man, this is BS!" Veronica yelled out. "Yeah tell me about it." Honey retorted. "At least we get a view." Larissa told them while looking out of the large window that lay at the back of the room. "Ah man, that's not a view. It's just the stupid football stadium, and even worse the football players are out there practicing." Shane let out.

"Wait they're practicing? Maybe we can catch the culprit in action!" Colin told them. So They stared and waited, but thirty minutes had gone by and still nothing interesting had happened. "This is useless; we're never going to catch whoever's doing this." Larissa declared. "Don't give up so easily Larissa. We will eventually catch the person doing this." Veronica replied.

Another twenty or so minutes had gone by, and football practice was over. The school bell rang and the five friends were finally let out of the detention room. "At last; man I was getting so tired having to wait in there." Shane spoke while yawning. "Yeah my back is killing me. Why can't they make comfortable school desks?" Larissa replied. "I don't know, I guess they just want to keep the kids in check." Honey responded. "Yeah well I'm just glad we're out of there." Veronica answered.

A few minutes had gone by and the football players were now entering the school from the locker rooms. "Wooo, wooo, wooo, woo, oh yeah Bears rule!" They all yelled in unison. "Man how pathetic can they be?" Colin asked his friends. "I don't know; I'm just glad they'll be out of here tomorrow for the championship game." Shane replied. "Hey look guys; it's those nerds we saw in the lounge area. Let's teach them a lesson." Jason whispered.

"Hey losers, I told you this wasn't over." Jason's voice echoed throughout the hallway. "Who are you calling a loser, you dumbass? I believe I already showed you I was better than you. So what, you want me to teach you again?" Veronica yelled out to him. The football players all looked at Jason with a "are you going to take that" look on their faces. Jason showed a fierce look on his face and charged closer to Veronica. "Veronica leave it be. You already know you can take him down." Larissa told her.

Veronica looked back at her friends and agreed that it was stupid to fight someone she knew she could already beat. But it wasn't enough for Jason. Jason ran at Veronica, grabbed her arm and flung her around. With a single swift move Jason swung his hand and smacked Veronica straight on her cheek. Veronica lay on the ground surrounded by her friends while the football players stand there laughing.

Veronica held her cheek tightly as she lay on the ground. "Come on little girl, I thought you could beat me up" Jason taunted. "Shut up you big fucking idiot!" Colin yelled out at him. "Oh what so now you want some?" Jason yelled as he pulled Colin up off of trying to help his friend. "Let him go!" Larissa, Honey and Shane all yelled in unison. "Haha I don't think so. You're going to get way more pain than your little friend there."

But just as Jason raised his fist to punch Colin, something strange happened. The whole football team began to scream tremendously loud. "Ahhh; what's going on?" Jason yelled as he fell to the floor trembling in pain. "Please make it stop. I can't take it!" It looked as though the football players were being tortured by something that no one could see. "Ahhh it stings; please stop this, please make it stop."

Time trickled on, but the football team still lay there on the floor curled up in a ball shape. "Which one of you did this?" Principal Harland yelled out at the five friends as he came out of his office. "What are you talking about? They attacked us!" Larissa shouted back while pointing at Veronica's face. "Well you five were the only ones here who could have done it!" "Are you kidding, this school is huge; plus anyone who knows the football team's practice schedule could have taken advantage of them at any point they wanted to!" Shane bounced back.

Principal Harland was angry, but he didn't have proof as of who could have harmed the team, so he let the five friends go. As they headed back to their dorm rooms, they couldn't help but to discuss what had just happened.

"Guys remember the note? If you're a jock, you'll get a shock. The players WERE shocked, and with electricity no doubt just like I said!" Larissa informed them. "Hey you're right! This person is really getting out of hand with their schemes. They could really put some ones life in jeopardy." Colin let out. "Yeah, but how did this person electrify the whole team at once?" Honey asked. "What…ouch…what if the person used like electrodes or something." Veronica told them while still rubbing her cheek. "Yeah; but where could they have put them?" Shane asked. "Well they were all wearing their letterman jackets weren't they?" Colin asked. They all nodded and agreed that that must have been how the players got shocked.

Later on that evening the group decided to jump at the chance to get one of the letterman jackets for proof that they were rigged. Shane had the best chance of getting close to one since he was the quickest runner out of the group. So Shane left the room and ran as quickly as possible to Jason's dorm room to try to find his letterman jacket.

"Thank goodness he's gone! I have to talk to you guys." Honey told them. "What's up?" Colin asked her. "Well I think Shane might be in on these evil plots." "What; how?" Larissa asked. "Well just think about it. Remember when we all met up in the cafeteria, and then the smoke bomb thing went off. Shane met up with us right after that happened." Honey told them. "Yeah; but what about the bees? Shane wouldn't deliberately try to hurt himself." Veronica retorted. "How do you know that? Maybe he was trying to get away from the school to plan out his next act."

"Plus Shane is super smart when it comes to computer stuff. And that message was sent to everyone. Who else do you know of that could do that?" Honey asked. "Well, I'm okay with computer technology, and that message that was directed to everyone's computer is a pretty easy effect." Colin responded. Everyone's eyes jumped towards Colin. "Hey don't look at me like that. I didn't do it!" "How do we know? You could be just trying to fool us all by playing the all around good friend." Veronica let out.

"Are you crazy? Why would I try to hurt my best friends? And how would I have even put a note in Honey's food?" "I don't know, but that's what we have to figure out now isn't it." "Calm down guys! This wasn't anything that anyone of us would have done to each other, so let's just forget about it." Larissa yelled out.

A few minutes later Shane hurried back into the room carrying none other than Jason's letterman jacket. "Alright Shane; you got it!" Honey shouted. Running out of breath Shane could only nod his head. Larissa took the jacket and looked all over in and out of the jacket, when she found something that looked fishy. A round object where one of the buttons should be could be seen. It was painted black instead of being silver like the rest of the buttons. And then Larissa started finding more. One on the back of the collar, and two on either side of the jacket's sleeves.

"Well those are definitely electrodes." Honey let out. "How do you know?" Colin asked her. "Well look at them, they're painted black, they're hidden well on the jacket, and they have little wires sticking out of them at the backs." They all inspected the black dots to confirm that what Honey saw was correct.

"Okay so we've found out what each note has meant so far, but we found out the hard way, but we still have no clue of who could have done this." Veronica let out. Honey's eyes jolted towards Shane and Colin, but Veronica didn't pay any attention. "Yeah guys we need to start focusing more on who could have planned out these devious acts and how they keep pulling them off." Larissa responded. They all agreed, and tried to think of other people who could have possibly done this.

"Well what about Mr. Jefferson or Mrs. Blake?" Shane asked. "Yeah those are two good suspects to start at. We'll check out their classrooms tomorrow." Honey replied. "Yeah and we'll have some one follow each of them to see if anything suspicious happens too." Colin responded. "Good idea!" Veronica said.

So the next day they all split up. Colin and Honey went to check Mrs. Blake's classroom, Shane went and checked Mr. Jefferson's classroom, Veronica followed Mrs. Blake, and Larissa followed Mr. Jefferson. Colin and Honey checked all around Mrs. Blake's room; in and out of desk drawers and through files on her computer, but it was no use. They couldn't find anything. Shane rummaged through Mr. Jefferson's room in and out of cabinets, when he saw that a few bottles of Potassium Nitrate were missing and that his sugar stock was running low as well.

Veronica and Larissa had no luck with following either one of the teachers, for all they did was go into the teachers' lounge area and drink coffee and talk to each other. Within an hour or two the group met up at the dorm room once again to give out their information that they had found. Shane was ecstatic to tell his friends what he had witnessed, and once he spilled out what he knew the comrades figured out how the smoke bomb was set off.

"So the culprit used Potassium Nitrate and sugar to make that bomb; I knew it smelled familiar." Colin let out. "Yeah but we still have no clue of who would want to do this." Veronica told him. "Well at least we're getting closer." Colin retorted. "Yeah, plus we pretty much cleared our teachers names." Honey notified them. They all agreed and thought it was stupid to fight over something that was getting them nearer to finding the perpetrator.

Later on that night Larissa was walking down past the lounge area when she saw something. Another note had been posted to the bulletin board. She ripped it down and headed straight on to find her friends. Within about fifteen minutes Larissa had found them and with no breath left, held out the piece of paper. "Oh no, come on you've got to be kidding me! This is getting crazy these notes are coming super fast now." Veronica shouted. "Well what does it say?" Honey asked. Shane took the note and read it aloud.

a group of kids

who try to do nice

will eventually end up

paying the price

"Well what does that mean?" Colin asked confusedly. "I don't know; it doesn't make any sense. Paying the price? I mean what, is this person going to try do rob us?" Honey asked. "I don't think so, but all I know is that this message is directed solely towards us. We're trying to catch this person and so they want us to back off, or else." Larissa explained. Yeah you're right Larissa, maybe we should back off for a while." Shane replied. "Back off; are you crazy. If we don't catch this person, who else do you think will? We have to stick with it!" Veronica complained. "I agree, we've come too far to stop now." Colin responded.

They all agreed and decided that it was now or never that they find this person. The next morning each of the five friends once again split up to look for any suspicious behavior going on. They tried to watch for any single clue that could bring them to catch the culprit. The people outside didn't seem to be acting suspicious, and those of who were inside didn't either. Each one of the friends carried a single walkie talkie to communicate with one another.

"Any sign?" Honey asked. "Nothing here." Larissa communicated back. "What about the rest of you; did you find anything yet?" Honey asked in curiosity. The rest of the group explained that they had found nothing yet, but that they were still looking. It looked as though their plan to find the offender was going to be once again another fail; until, that is Veronica discovered something that could be their biggest clue yet.

"Guys come here you have to check this out!" Veronica shouted over the walkie talkie. The friends ran to find her standing near a mass of broken glass on the floor by one of the boy restrooms. A crowd of people surround the glass looking at what was hidden among the pieces. "Look guys, there!" Veronica pointed down straight at one of the pieces scattered around the floor. Smack dab near the middle a piece of glass had something written on it.

"Everyone please step back now!" The principal backed everyone up to take a look at the incident. "Who wrote that? Who ever did this better confess right now!" "Okay this is crazy I'm leaving this school!" a kid in the crowd yelled out. Everyone around him seemed to agree that this school wasn't safe anymore.

Shane stared at the new message, and saw that it was written in lipstick.

i gave you a chance

so you better act quick

or all of these people

are going to get Sick

"Guys look, it's written in lipstick." Shane quickly informed them. "Hey yeah you're right! We need that piece of glass for evidence!" Honey jolted out. And just as she said that she reached down to pick up the piece, but principal Harland denied her from doing so. "Don't touch that! You could severely hurt yourself, plus this piece of glass could have finger prints on it to tell us who's been committing these crimes!" Honey withdrew her hand and took out her phone. She pointed it at the message and took a snapshot of the broken glass.

"There! Now we have OUR evidence." Honey responded. The group hurried off from the scene to go investigate this new message. They sat down in the dorm room and glanced at Honey's phone. "Okay the message tells us clearly this time what's going to happen. This person is going to try to make everyone in the school sick, but we need to figure out how." Veronica let out. They all agreed. "Well the only logical thing is by putting something in the school's food." Larissa pointed out. "Yeah you're right Larissa, but how could one person make everyone sick by them self?" "I'm not sure; maybe there's more than one person doing this, but we're going to have to keep a good eye out tomorrow during lunch." The friends agreed and decided that they should talk more about the plan of action in the morning.

So the next day the friends thought that it would be a good idea to split up; that way they could have a wide range of view to solve the mystery. Colin took the entrance, Larissa took the exit, Veronica stood guard at the lunch line, and Honey and Shane walked around the cafeteria. This way there would be no way for the culprit to get away with anything. Many people gathered at the long grey tables, but the tables were a lot less seated than before.

Ten minutes had gone by, but nothing seemed out of place. No one looked as though they were going to vomit, but the teens still stood their ground. A loud noise rang; it was the fire alarm. "Everyone out of here now!" the cafeteria monitors called out. Everyone lined up and marched out of the school. "Hey where's Colin?" Larissa asked everyone while looking around for him. "I don't know; I didn't see him when we left the building." Shane replied. "Guys, look! There he is; he's running from the left over there." Veronica pointed out.

Colin eventually met up with his friends who were standing in a circle. "What happened Colin?" Honey asked. "Oh I had to go to the restroom, and while I was in there the alarm sounded. "Well at least the alarm stopped the person from harming anyone." Larissa told them. They all were happy, and thought that maybe the culprit got scared to do their task. A few minutes had gone by and the students were aloud to go back inside the school to finish the last of the remaining time they had in the period.

"Hey do guys think it is okay to get some food now? I'm totally starved." Veronica let out. "Well, yeah I guess so. We never did find anything wrong with the food." Colin replied. "Oh good!" Veronica yelled out as she leapt in line for a plate of food. Veronica ordered her food and headed straight back to talk with her friends. "So I wonder what happened. I mean nobody got…" But just before Shane could finish, a huge amount of people started to cough up and vomit their lunches onto their plates.

"Um guys, I don't feel so…" Veronica got out just as she too threw up on her plate. "Oh man, that's gross; how did this happen?" Honey asked. "Guys I need to get to the…" and Veronica hurled another load of food onto the table. The group of friends couldn't believe what was going on. Everyone in the cafeteria was getting sick; even the teachers and staff. Everyone who got sick ran to the nurse's office, but the amount of people that had to be taken care of was way too much for one nurse to handle.

The emergency ambulance showed up to try to help the sixty or so odd people who were vomiting left and right. "What could have been put in the food?" Colin asked his friends while trying to comfort Veronica. "I don't know, but this is ridiculous!" Larissa answered. "Excuse me kids, but we're going to have to take your friend to the hospital for a while for her stomach to heal; would one of you like to come with her to keep her company?" One of the workers asked. "Um yeah sure, I'll go." Colin replied. "And you guys try to find out more about what happened." Colin whispered to his friends. They nodded and headed back to the dorm room as Colin and Veronica headed to the hospital.

Shane, Honey, and Veronica made it back to the dorm room. They still couldn't believe what had just happened. "Okay guys, we know that this is bad, but we've got to stay calm. We have to figure out who this person is and why they have been causing all of these horrible incidents." Shane told them. The girls nodded. "Okay let's look at the notes again." Larissa announced. Honey reached for a box that lay under one of the beds. "Here." They took each of the notes and laid them side by side.

be fast or be slow

that's All up to you

if you don't hurt them

they will not hurt you

you've made me mad

it's Time to pay

while you choke

i laugh away

run away now

if you're a jock

for if you don't

you'll get a Shock

a group of kids

who try to do nice

will eventually end up

paying the price

i gave you a chance

so you better act quick

or all of these people

are going to get Sick

"Okay so now that we have the notes out, what else can we learn from them?" Honey asked. "I don't know; I mean they all warned us of these terrible things, but we still have nothing." Shane answered. "Yeah I mean, just look them, all they do is warn us, theirs nothing special about… Wait a second look at this!" Larissa screamed out, as she saw something peculiar. "What is it?" Shane asked. "Look at the notes, each one of them has one word with a capital letter, except for the one that tried to make us back off of carrying out our actions." "Hey you're right! Look…ATSS. What does it stand for?" Honey asked. "I don't know, but I think we've just made another huge discovery." Larissa spit out.

"Hey wait; look at each word that is capitalized. All, Time, Shock, Sick…haven't we seen those words before somewhere?" Shane pointed out. "Hey yeah I think you're right…but where have we seen them?" Honey responded. "Oh My God…THE BOOK!" "What book Larissa?" Honey asked. "The book that Colin showed us, remember…All Time Shocking Sick Actions!" "OH man you're so right! Colin is the Culprit!" "We've got to inform Veronica! She could be in danger!" "Yeah, Colin could be hurting her now as we speak! We've got to do something." Shane replied. "But wait it looks like there's one note missing." "Yeah but it doesn't matter; we know who's doing this. So now we can stop it once and for all!" Larissa responded.

The three friends came up with an idea on how to prove that Colin was the culprit by trapping him in a room until they could get the principal and explain just how everything went down. The next day Colin and Veronica showed up back at school, and without a doubt their friends stood there waiting for them to get back. "Hey Veronica how are you feeling?" Shane asked. "Oh wow a lot better. I still feel a little uneasy, but I feel a whole lot healthier." Shane, Larissa, and Honey gave a wink and headed on with their plan to capture Colin.

"Hey guys we actually made something for you while you were away." Honey told Colin and Veronica. "Really? What is it?" Colin asked. "Just come with us, it's a surprise." Colin and Veronica couldn't wait to see what they had made for them. They made it inside the building and headed down a long corridor until they made it to a room which looked shrouded. "Hey why is the room covered?" Veronica asked her friends. "Well so you can't see what we did." Shane informed her. "Okay now close your eyes."

Colin and Veronica did as they were told, and then Larissa opened the door slowly. As the door was opened all the way, Shane shoved Colin in the room, shut the door and locked it. "Hey what's going on?" Colin shouted through the rectangular glass window on the door. "What's going on is that we've finally figured out who has been doing all of these violent acts on people." Larissa shouted back. "What? Colin did those things? That's impossible. How?" Veronica asked with a shock. "We'll explain when we get the principal down here." Honey told her.

"Oh man this is crazy, this is impossibly. After all the time all of us have spent together, how could this be possible?" Veronica asked still in a state of shock. "Remember the book Colin showed us?" Shane asked her. She nodded. "Well on each of the notes there was one capitalized letter which led us to that book. This proves that Colin is the culprit." "I can't believe this." Veronica sat down against the wall. "Come on guys I didn't do anything!" Colin shouted through the door. "Come on Veronica we have to go get Mr. Harland." Honey told her. "Fine just help me up." Honey reached out to help pull Veronica up, and as she did she must have pulled too hard because Honey fell backwards onto the ground with Veronica laying on top of her. "Ouch!" "Oh I'm sorry Veronica are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but maybe you guys should go get Mr. Harland. I'll keep a look on Colin just so he doesn't get out somehow." "Alright, we'll be right back." Honey, Larissa, and Shane ran down to the principal's office and pulled Mr. Harland out. "Mr. Harland, we've found out who has been causing all of these evil events!" Larissa yelled at him. "Who was it?" He asked her. "It was our former friend Colin!" Shane let out. "Hmm well you better have proof !" "Oh we do!" Honey told him.

The three of them directed their principal to where they had locked Colin up. But when they got there the door was wide open and both Colin and Veronica were missing. Honey ran up to the door, stepped in, and looked inside. "Where did they go" "Right here!" Colin and Veronica leapt out from behind a well hidden wall and shoved the door shut. "Okay what's going on?" Mr. Harland asked them in curiosity. "What's going on is that, She, "Honey" has been the one causing all of these acts of terror on people here." Veronica informed him. "Yes, and I can prove it with all of my friends help that is."

"Okay please explain." Mr. Harland told him. "Alright lets start out from the beginning. At first when these incidents were just starting out, I had no idea who was up to them, but as time passed on I figured out why who and how Honey could do all of these things. Lets start off with why. Honey, before all of these incidents occurred, was mad at the school and you for taking away the library. Then when Addie and Sophi confronted us in the hall, it made her even more mad that the snobby cheerleaders were taking away something that was precious to all of the students for cheer practice and equipment storage. Then when Jason grabbed her arm, this is where I would guess she got super mad and had to take action."

" I know what you're thinking, but although she did do all of these horrible things, she was still trying to do what she thought was right. She was doing this solely for revenge, but it was for good reasons. Okay lets get on with who did it. Again at first I had no idea who was doing these things, but the other day when we found the last note on the glass I noticed that the message was written in lipstick which led me to believe it was a girl. And then my friends and I all split up the next day to try to find the person who was going to rig the school's food. So we all split up, but the fire alarm had gone off. When it did I hid in the cafeteria to see if someone would do anything suspicious and so I waited, and low and behold it I saw none other than Honey poring a white liquid into the lunch dessert.

So when I came back out and met up with everyone, I secretly slipped Veronica a note of my own which told her that I saw Honey put something into the dessert, and for her to act like she ate it." "Yeah so then I diverted everyone's attention away and used the gag reflex on myself to make myself puke and make it seem as though I had eaten the food." "So when the ambulance came I noticed my uncle was working that day and I secretly told him what was going on as well. That way he would suggest that one of us come with; that way I could go to the hospital so Veronica and I could talk covertly away from Honey. Plus when Veronica and I were conversing in the truck she had informed me that the first note…"Bees" was a play on Honey's name. "Honey Bees" Which spelled out a good clue that also helped in figuring out she did it.

"Now for the fun part, how did Honey get away with it for so long? Here's how. The second note (which caused the huge smoke bomb which was made from potassium nitrate and sugar) we all thought someone must have been really sneaky to have put the note in Honey's food. And she was, Honey secretly put the note in her own food and pretended to choke on it to make it look as though she was innocent. And then we all split up to go search our classmate's rooms for clues, but we couldn't find anything so we met back up in the cafeteria. But Honey came later than everyone else."

"Yeah she saw me come in the building, and so that gave her the perfect opportunity to try to pin the blame on me." Shane added. "Yes, so Honey rigged the smoke bomb to come down slowly and mix together just at the right time for her to again seem as though Shane had made the combustion when in fact it was her. Then Larissa noticed something minutes after that, tell him Larissa." "Okay so when we headed back to the dorm room, and Shane came in, another knock came to our door. It was a man in an E&S System Repair suit. I didn't realize it at first, but when I looked back upon it…I realized that that man was Honey's father. I knew him from when I slept over at her house a couple of times. And if you didn't notice E&S stands for "Electric and Smoke. Oh and she even tried to frame me by letting me borrow her jacket, which had little white pieces of potassium on them from when she made the bomb."

"This clue also applied to the third note. Again Honey tried to pin the blame on Shane and Colin for knowing how to work with computers well, but in fact Honey was taught very well in technology by her father; which is how she knew how to make the mysterious computer note and how she built the electrodes. When the note appeared on our computers, we went to our dorm room to try to figure out the message after science class, but Honey purposely forgot her backpack in the classroom which let her escape our sight. This gave her just enough time to put the electrodes she built on the jackets of the players before she was put in detention by you. And putting her in detention threw our attention off of her because how could she have hurt anyone if she was locked up? Anyway so when we met the football players in the hallway and they attacked Veronica, Honey knew that it was time to take action against them. So she flipped a switch and shocked the team for hurting her and her friends."

"And now we come to the end." Colin told him. "Yes, in each one of the notes that Honey had written she capitalized one letter which was just another set up. The Letters were connected with words which led to a book that Colin was reading a while back. And this is why we thought Colin was the culprit." Larissa explained. "But on good thinking Veronica made a note for Larissa and I to see. See when Veronica made Honey help her off of the ground, Veronica purposely tripped and fell over. Once she did this she slipped the note to us, and took the key from Honey to unlock the door for Colin. Then we went off to get you, and they just waited for us to get back. We had to play dumb with Honey other wise she would have figured out we knew her secret.

We're sorry we thought you did it Colin. Shane and Larissa told him. "That's alright, I'm just glad it's finally over!" "Good work kids, without you on the case I doubt we would have ever caught her." Mr. Harland respectfully told them as he shook their hands. "Well what are you going to do with Honey?" Shane asked. "I think she'll be spending a lot of time cleaning up her mess in detention for the next few months." Mr. Harland answered. "But since she is your friend, I think I'm going to reinstate bringing the library back for all of your young minds, and if the cheerleaders and jocks don't like it then oh well, that's too bad for them."

"Wow thank you Mr. Harland!" Larissa shouted. "Yes yes, well you're welcome. Now you best be off." They all walked off and were happy, but were going to miss the time that they could have spent with one of their best friends.

The End!


End file.
